The Final Kiss
by Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna
Summary: Flora has always been the shyest girl in the year and has never had the courage to express her feelings to Helia, whom she has a major crush on. One day she finally admits her feelings, but does he feel the same for her?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Flora

**Hey guys! Oh boy, it's been ages since I last wrote here! I was planning something on here over the summer but it never worked out. Anyway, I was re-reading the fabulous Mina52999's A Letter's Worth A Thousand Words and Second Chances and I felt like doing a new story. I know I never finished Musa Missing, so I'll write Chapter 10 and end it there. However, this is a new story, so, allow me to introduce The Final Kiss!**

 **Note: I do not own Winx Club at all, all rights go to the creators.**

Flora's POV:

Today's the day! I'm finally meeting Helia in person! I'm so shy, so I've never talked to him before and I'm really nervous. My best friend forever Aisha has solid proof he likes me, but I'm unsure. I've had a crush on him since I met him when we were little but I've never had the courage to go and speak to him. My name's Flora, Flora Lynphea. I'm 17 years old and I'm the shyest girl in our year. However, it's okay because my 5 best friends Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha always make me feel comfortable. Bloom is confident and friendly, everyone really likes her; Stella is bubbly and fun, always dressed to impress and all about the parties; Musa who is cool and calm, always knows what to say to make me feel better and always has the best tunes; Tecna who always has her head in some kind of technical thing and gives great advice and Aisha, my number one girl to go to when I'm feeling down because she'll always cheer me up with her active personality. They're the best friends a girl could ever ask for. As I walked downstairs I saw Miele eating her breakfast. She's my 9 year old sister and extremely cute.

"Morning Miele!" I called in my flowery voice.

"Hi Flora!" she smiled at me in that irresistibly cute way, "is it time for school yet?"

"Yes, we'd better get you there quickly" I said, checking the clock on the wall.

"Are you okay Flora?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said, stuttering under pressure of nerves, "Come on, we'll be late!"

We run out the door together, Miele clutching me for all she's worth so she doesn't lose me. We make it to her school just in time. I hug her goodbye and rush off to my school, just as the bell for class goes. I see Aisha's tumble of dark curls and dash over to her.

"Hey Flora, you okay? Ready for Lunch?" she said, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah, sort of..." I said, my heart sinking. I'd forgotten all about Helia momentarily with the rush to school.

"Chill Flo, it'll be fine! And if it isn't then Stella'll rip his tongue out for you!" a dark blue haired girl said, walking next to me.

"Thanks Musa but I hope that won't be necessary" I said, shivering at the thought.

"Flora, we've got your back and it'll be fine, trust us" a fiery red head said from beside Aisha.

"Thanks girls, you're the best!" I said, smiling at their faces, counting them and suddenly realizing something, "Where's Tecna and Stella?" I asked

"Oh, Tecna's being hooked up with that Timmy guy from the Science Club" Musa said with a grin, "Stella couldn't believe they hadn't got together yet!" she laughed.

"Wow, good for her! She's been eyeing him for months!" I said with a smile. Matchmaking is one of Stella's favourite hobbies, so we always know the latest romance gossip.

"C'mon Flo, let's get to Maths" Musa said, looking apologetic at Aisha and Bloom. Musa, Tecna and I are in the top group, Aisha and Bloom are in the second and Stella... well, let's just say if she put more effort with her work like she does her fashion and gossip she'd be smarter than Tecna!

"Okay, see you two later!" I said, waving and smiling as Musa and I walked off to class.

 **There we have it! Chapter One! Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's short, but the story'll kick off soon, I promise! Please comment below, I love to hear opinions! Next Chapter should be up soon, I'll try to write again when I can. Hoped you enjoyed, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

**Hey guys! I felt so bad about the short first chapter so I decided to write again tonight! I'm meant to be sleeping, but I'm full of energy and I need to write! So, let's get on with it!**

I was full of anxious energy. All morning I was anxious, barely focusing on my work. Musa kept nudging me but I was so nervous I couldn't work. In all of my lessons I looked across the room and saw Helia working, his long blue hair falling onto the paper as he wrote. In History, the last lesson before Lunch I gulped, my stomach dropping as he caught my eye.

"Musa, he's staring at me!" I whispered into Musa's ear. Unfortunately Miss Grizelda, our strict teacher saw me and made a beeline for me before Musa had a chance to reply.

"Flora Lynphea, what are you doing? This is most unlike you to not be making an effort" she said, making my head droop in shame.

"Sorry Miss, I've just had a lot on my mind" I said, my throat clenched up in fear. If I didn't work I'd be given detention and I wouldn't get to talk to Helia. I put my head down and began to write.

"That's better Flora" I heard Miss Grizelda mutter as she walked away.

"Close one" Musa whispered quickly.

"I know" I replied and we carried on working. The bell went 15 minutes later and my stomach sunk even lower. It was now or never. I walked out of the door to the canteen, grabbed my food and met up with the other Winx girls.

"Flora, when are you going to talk to him?" Aisha questioned.

"Soon. Once he finishes lunch he normally heads out to a bench to draw, so I'll talk then'" I said, my hands clammy with nerves.

"Relax Flora, according to my calculations it should go well" Tecna said, making me smile.

"Thanks you two" I beamed, hugging Aisha.

A few minutes later I saw Helia get up and leave. It was time. We finished our food and headed outside. My voice was so shaky it was a wonder I could even speak. We neared the bench and the girls stood back as I walked up to Helia, my heart fluttering with fear.

"H-hi Helia... um... c-can I t-t-talk to you?" I stammered, my heart pounding with fear.

"I don't see why not" Helia said, looking up and flashinh a warm smile at me. I blushed furiously.

"Well... I... um..." I stuttered as he sat there, "I... r-really l-like-"

"Get away from my boyfriend!" a voice screamed. I turned and saw Imogen rushing towards us. My heart stopped as she latched her lips onto his. I blinked furiously, and then, tears seeping from my eyes, ran off. I ran all the way to the Library and at the back I finally burst into tears. It was over. Imogen had won. And as I thought this, my tears welled up thicker, obscuring my vision. This was it. Helia didn't like me at all. Heartbroken, I sank to the floor and sobbed, all the pain flowing out. I was too late and I always would be.

 **That's it for now! I know it's super short but our story is picking up now. Hope you enjoyed! Bye all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and Sorrow

**Hi there! I hope you guy's have been enjoying this story so far. I've been told Imogen was a little stupid in the last episode, but wait, there's a good reason which I shan't spoil as it is key to the storyline. Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with Chapter Three! P.S. I ended Musa Missing because I didn't know what else to add. Sorry if you wanted more. Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 3!**

As I sat there, sobbing, I heard a sound and suddenly all 5 girls were surrounding me, all with looks of absolute sympathy on their faces.

"Oh Flora, I'm so sorry. I hate that Imogen!" Stella said, getting fired up.

"No, calm down Stella... it's my fault, I thought he was single..." I said, wiping away my tears.

"Flora, you can't say that! It's not true!" Aisha said, crouching down next to me and hugging me, "That was totally out of order, I can't believe her!" she finished.

"Yeah, Aisha's right! Imogen is so mean to you, why? What have you ever done to her?" Musa said looking irritated.

"I can't believe it either!" Tecna said angrily "I'm going to talk to that Imogen myself! How dare she!"

"Calm down Tec!" Musa said, quickly grabbing Tecna as she made to storm off, "Maybe we should ask Helia himself-"

"No" I interrupted, "He's obviously with Imogen or he'd have objected to her," I said, looking at my knees.

"Flora... you shouldn't say all that. There's got to be an explanation" Bloom said, looking concerned.

"I guess so, but I don't think I want to hear it," I said, getting up and brushing myself off.

"Where are you going?" they all questioned.

"I'm going to class. It's nearly time for Biology and I don't want to miss it" I said.

"Hold up, we'll come with you" Aisha said, putting her arm round me and cheering me up completely.

"Thanks you guys, you're such great friends to me" I said, walking off with Musa and Aisha.

Bloom POV:

I watched as Flora walked away with Musa and Aisha comforting her. I turned to Stella and Tecna, who were both muttering about Imogen.

"Flora has a point," Stella said, "Why _is_ Imogen such a bully?"

"I know why" I said, walking closer, "Because she's got a dark secret. One she told me once"

"Tell me Bloom! I need to know!" Stella shouted at me.

"I will soon Stel, but I think I should save it for another time" I said, walking away

"Bloom, don't leave us in the dark!" Stella screamed, We know you used to be her ma-"

"Not now Stella!" I said as I ran off.

Flora POV:

As I headed to Biology I saw Imogen talking animatedly to Helia. They were holding hands and as I looked I saw Imogen lean up. I closed my eyes, anger ripping at me. I'd never been so angry in my life. As I opened my eyes my spirits soared up a bit, only to plummet down again. Helia had let go of Imogen and had said something to her, his eyes full of confusal. But then he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Full of such anger I'd never known before, I kept it all bottled up as Aisha gave me a concerned look.

At the end of the day I headed to Miele's school to pick her up. A small girl with dark hair waved goodbye as Miele and I left the building. On the way home Miele stopped and looked up at me.

"Flora, you don't look so good. Are you ill? I can make you hot chocolate!" she said with a grin.

"I had a bad day today. I was trying to talk to Helia when Imogen came over and kissed him!" I said, tearing up

"Imogen?" Miele said, sounding curious, "the girl I was playing with said that she had a sister called Imogen! Her mom is a friend of Mum's!" she said, trying to be positive.

I looked at her, shocked. However I didn't say a word until we reached home. Miele started screaming.

As I looked up I saw our mother, hanging out of the window, smoke furling around her.

"MUM!" we screamed, just as she fell out of the building onto the hard concrete below.

 **There you have it! Cliffhanger ending there, hope you enjoy! Also, think of Chapter 1 and 2 as one chapter because it was so short. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been major busy recently and I know you're all dying to find out more about Imogen, Helia and especially Flora herself, so, let's get on with Chapter Four!**

My whole world was crashing down around me. Helia and today didn't matter anymore. All that did was my mom. I followed the doctors to the hospital, dropping Miele off at her friend's house. I couldn't let her come. As I sat in the hospital, the doctors came towards me, shaking their heads. That's when I lost my calm. My mother was dead, and although Miele and I had been left a good sum of money from her, we had nowhere to go. Tears fell from my eyes, but with so much more pain that before. First Helia and now my mom. My only source of comfort in the world. Dead. They took her away after speaking to me about funeral plans, and so I headed off to go pick up Miele and see if our grandmother would look after us for a while. However, Miele's friend's family had other plans.

As the door of the large house opened, I saw a kindly looking lady with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello dear, are you Flora?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes, is Miele here?" I asked, my heart still full of emotion from the past hours.

"She's right upstairs with Freya, my daughter" she said kindly. But then her smile vanished as she looked back at me. The hospital must have phoned like I'd asked. "We're so sorry my dear," she said, bringing me into a kind hug, "Would you by any chance like to say here with us? We have room for you to stay if you'd like. Your mother was a dear friend to me, so the least I can do is look after her daughters"

"Really?!" I said in shock, "I- I don't know what to say! Yes!"

"Great!" she said smiling, "I'll get two rooms for you and your sister ready"

I ran upstairs to find Miele. She was having the time of her life with her new friend Freya. I watched her play. She seemed so happy. But soon her idyllic life would be over once she knew the truth. How was I meant to tell her? If I told her she would be so hurt, but if I didn't, how long would it be until she found out? She was only 9 after all. But what if I didn't tell her... what if she grew up not knowing and that the day she did, how would she react? She would hate me for life. As I struggled to choose, the woman came up behind me.

"Follow me Flora dear, let the girls play" she said, carrying a large vase into a room. As I followed her in I gasped. It was the biggest room I'd ever seen in my life. I stood speechless for a few moments, and when I regained my voice I was still in shock.

"I can't believe this. This is absolutely amazing... I can't thank you enough..."

"Call me Yasmin dear" Yasmin said with a twinkling eye.

"Thank you so much Yasmin" I said, tears falling from my eyes. She gave me a hug.

"Now now Flora. No tears please. Just sit here and relax. Maybe call your friends?"

"That would be good thank you" I sighed as she exited the room. I walked over to the crisp bed and sat down on it. The people I really needed now were my friends. As I pressed the call button, Stella's face immediately appeared on the screen.

"Flora! Oh my gosh, we heard what happened! We're so sorry! Where are you?"

"I'm at Miele's friend's house. It's number 45 on the street next to school"

"Alright, we are on our way!" Stella said as she hung up.

In just a few minutes the doorbell rang. I heard five feet climb the stairs to my room and suddenly they were all hugging me, all with tears in their eyes.

"Flora, this must have been the worst day ever" Bloom said, putting her arm around me. I was about to mention the house but I realized that they were all thinking about me so I stayed silent.

"I know how it feels to look your mom Flora... it's so painful..." Musa said as she sat climbed around Tecna to sit next to me.

"I just can't believe what's happened today... first Helia turns out to be dating Imogen and now my mum is dead, along with all my precious things burnt away" I said as I buried my head in my hands and started crying. Aisha gently placed my head onto her shoulder. I stopped crying for a second to look up at my five amazing best friends, all looking sympathetically at me.

"You five are the best friends I've ever had. I'm so glad I have you five" I said, and I rested my head on Aisha's shoulder again as I began to cry for the hundredth time that hour.

 _ **Helia's POV:**_

As I sat in my room writing a poem, a news program stated about a fire, and that a woman named Rosa Lynphea had died. As I heard the name Lynphea I looked up at the television. It showed the fire and then suddenly a little scream started. As I looked closely, I saw a little girl with red hair tugging her sister's dress. As the camera panned to the older sister, I realized it was Flora. I dropped my pencil and stared at Flora until the newsman reappeared. I suddenly remembered that with a horrible jolt that Flora had been trying to talk to me before Imogen had kissed me. As I realized this, a sinking feeling developed in my stomach and I began to write again, this time a new poem.

A poem for Flora.

 _ **Flora POV:**_

After the girls had left at nine pm promising to return the next day I went to see Miele. I had decided to tell her the truth. As I sat her down in my room, a lump developed in my throat. How could I tell her? But then, as the lump dissolved, I spoke.

"Miele, do you remember I told you about heaven?" I said with pain in my every syllable.

"Yes Flora, why?" Miele could see how sad I looked. She knew something was wrong, "Is it to do with mummy?"

"Yes. Mom has... gone to heaven. It may be sad but she will always be in our hearts to guide us and remember she loves us very much" I said, on the brink of tears. I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong, for Miele's sake.

"S-so s-s-she's d-d-d-dead?" Miele choked. It nearly broke my heart to nod and to see her little face crumple and burst into tears. I felt so terrible, but she had every right to know the truth. I would never lie to her. As she ran to me I hugged her tightly. That's when I completely lost it again. As we cried, a boy was watching me through the window.

 **Finally, the end of this chapter! I am very proud of myself for this, and thank you to everyone who helped me! Will update very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries and Horror

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your help on the last chapter! If you guys want to check Heart Broken out I'd really appreciate it because nobody has read it yet :( Anyway, back to the story!**

 **UPDATE (several days or even weeks later): Hi everyone. I know you've been a little confused now, wondering what's going to happen, and lucky for you, it's the second day of my February half-term holiday, and I have nothing to do, and I really feel like writing. So, I promise I will reveal how Helia and Flora are going to meet up, but it will be slow.**

The next morning was a very odd one. As I gazed around the unfamiliar room I suddenly remembered the previous day. The worst day of my life. Helia turned out to not be single, I lost my home and my mom and now I live at Miele's friend's house. As I picked up my phone, it began to vibrate in my hands. It was Aisha, most probably calling to wonder how I was after the previous day's events. As I held the phone up to my ear, I saw a flash of blue hair vanish from the slightly ajar door. I frowned and quickly closed the door as the call finally connected.

"Flora, are you okay?" Aisha said, her voice so calm and concerned.

"Yes... well no... I mean, well, Aisha, I-"

I stopped mid-sentence as I saw a blurred face suddenly vanish from the window. I couldn't make out who it was, but I was definitely starting to feel a little creeped out.

"FLORA!"

I jumped to my senses as Aisha yelled through the phone.

"S-sorry Aisha. I just... can you call the girls and arrange to meet up here at my house?" I asked, feeling extremely vulnerable. I needed my friends with me now.

"Well, we were planning to go to the beach as it's Saturday but never mind. If you need us Flo, we'll always be ready to help you. See you in 10 minutes!" Aisha hung up.

In the 10 minutes that it would take for the girls to arrive, I was more than sure that the mysterious person would try to spy on me again, so I left my room and started to explore the big house for some privacy. My room was the only one on my floor, so I went down a flight of stairs and saw six rooms all facing each other in pairs. The first one on the left I knew as Yasmin's room, so I left that alone. The second on the right was Miele's room, and the third on the right was Freya's room so I also ignored them. That left the first on the right and the second and third on the left. As I made to open the door of the first on the right, I found it locked. I heard a muffled voice from within, a female one, but with the door locked I couldn't find out who it was. I then turned to the left and tried the second door. It too was locked. I suddenly heard a shower go on, and blushed when I realised that it was the bathroom. Luckily, nobody had seen me, but I still couldn't keep my cheeks from flaring. I had an en-suite in my room so I hadn't seen the other bathroom yet. After I calmed down, I turned to the third door on the left. It opened to reveal an empty room. I sighed in disappointment as the room looked almost exactly like mine. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed downstairs to go open it.

"FLORA!" five voices screamed. I was so glad to see them I didn't even say a word. I just hugged them all and took them too my room. Then I told them about the person spying on me.

"WHAT?! We need to teach that no gooder not to mess with our Flora!" Stella screamed in my ear.

"Yeah! Stella's actually right on this one Flora, if someone's spying on you, you have to act!" Aisha said.

As I looked at her I remembered a day in which a boy named Nabu had been following her, and had introduced himself as Ophir. Nowadays, he and Aisha are going out, but she still doesn't appreciate his actions when they first met.

"You're right Aisha." I said. I was trying to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind. Luckily, Tecna saw my face and immediately set to work.

"Right girls. Here's the plan. Flora, first you tell us about everyone who lives here and who it might be. Then, we lay a trap and catch the spy red-handed!" Tecna said simply.

"W-well okay then..." I said, "So, there's Yasmin, she owns the house, but she's in the shower, I heard her say that she was having a shower a little while ago, so it wasn't her. The there's Miele and Freya. Miele has red hair, so it definitely wasn't her, but Freya does have bluey hair. However, I know she's fast asleep right now because Yasmin told me not to wake her at the same time she said about the shower. There isn't anyone else it could be... well actually no, I heard a female voice coming from the first door on the right downstairs but I-"

"WINX, CHARGE!" Stella yelled as they all ran down the stairs and thumped the door. I was so shocked I couldn't figure out how to stop them. Suddenly Stella gave Aisha a hair pin and she began to fiddle with the door. She was breaking the lock! However, before I could even take a step, the door clicked open and they all ran inside. Suddenly there were two loud screams and a gasp from Bloom. As I carefully walked down the stairs I suddenly saw what Stella was screaming about. The girl inside the room was none other than Imogen. A fury started to bubble deep inside me, but I tried to keep a cool head.

"I-imogen?! You live here?!" I gasped.

Imogen said nothing. Her eyes met Bloom's. Stella suddenly went quiet.

"Bloom Domino" Imogen mouthed.

"Imogen Reeds" Bloom whispered.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Back in Year 3 of Primary school, there was a group of us. The Winx. Me, Stella (our leader), Musa, Tecna and Aisha. We weren't the popular kids, but we always stood together. However, we had one problem. Bloom Domino and Imogen Reeds. The two class bullies. They used to pick on us all the time. Calling Stella a fashion fiasco because of her glasses, Musa a goth because of her dark hair, and Tecna a nerd. As for me, I was known as Rosie Posie. They used to push me into the rose bushes after school, and then walk away to their parents as if they were angels. I got scars because of those two. Physical ones. When we grew up and moved to Secondary school, so did they. Their torment got worse and worse for many years until one day, aged 14, a very shrunken and apologetic red-head came up to us. It was Bloom, and she swore to never bully us again. Imogen and her never spoke again. It took us a while to forgive Bloom, but when we did, she joined the Winx. She vowed never to do what she had once done._

* * *

Bloom turned and suddenly ran up to my room, whilst Imogen ran over to the door. Both slammed and locked the doors. The five of us didn't know what to do. We stood there for what seemed like hours until the doorbell rang. I walked down two more flights of stairs and opened the door. Nobody was there. I started to panic and turned to call the girls down, but before they reached me a pair of tough,strong hands grabbed me. I started screaming until the person said,

"I'm sorry Flora. I hope my half-sister didn't upset you"

I turned around to see Helia looking right at me.

"H-h-helia?! W-what are you d-doing here?!" I whispered in shock.

"This week it's my turn to visit my mum. I'm staying here for this entire week Flora. The real question is, what are you doing here?"

 **Cliffhanger! Oh my word, had so much fun writing this! ^^ I actually feel really stupid for letting out the huge secret right now, I bet it seems really rushed, but it was a perfect moment and I just had to. Yes, Imogen kissed someone she's related to, but it's not that weird, I promise. I'll explain next time. You know, you may even be lucky enough to get a double update! ^^ Bye everyone! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers and a Surprise

**Hey guys! I\m so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! The reviews I've had are literally begging me to update in order to find out what happens next, and yet I completely forgot about them! Either way, I'm back now and I'l be giving you guys another chapter tomorrow! (This took me weeks to do) ^^ Now, back to the story!**

"H-helia?!" I gasped, "I-I m-moved here after my m-m-mum died..." I stammered.

Helia said nothing. He let go of me and retreated outside. I suddenly heard a muffled "ow" and whipped around to see four of my best friends staring open mouthed at me. In that moment I only knew one thing I could do. I had to move out. I couldn't stay here if Helia was going to live here. Suddenly two small pairs of feet came down the stairs. Miele and Freya squeezed past the four Winx and then sat down on the bottom step. Freya took one look at my shocked face and said,

"Flora, mine and Helia's father lives next door to us. It's because Imogen's father made a court statement that he wouldn't allow his daughter to live in a house with mine and Helia's father. So he was forced to move next door and Helia switches in between each house every so often just to make life easier. In fact, his room next door is opposite yours."

"What kind of a lazy, dumb law is that?!" Stella screamed.

"When you're up against a man who pretty much owns part of the country, you have to agree with him or else things get really nasty." Freya shrugged. Miele then piped up,

"Flora, guess where Helia's sleeping?"

In my head I thought 'oh no, please don't tell me-'

"Your room! it has a partitioner, and Freya says that when he's here, he walks across a plank set between the two houses!"

"No... this can't be happening!" I said, completely and utterly shocked.

"Don't worry Flo, we'll figure this out for you" Musa said, walking down the stairs and hugging me.

"Yeah! Besides, this way you'll get to actually properly talk to him now!" Stella smiled cheekily.

"I promise it'll be fine Flora," Aisha said as she too hugged me. I smiled. Maybe I didn't have to move after all...

* * *

A few hours later, after the Winx had left, I was back in my room, sitting on my bed, staring across at a white partitioner that looked exactly like my wardrobe door. Helia was just setting his stuff up on the other side of it. As he walked back and forth, I watched him, thinking about everything that had happened over the last 2 days. Everything seemed to make sense... except one thing. Imogen. Why did she kiss Helia? Now I know she isn't his girlfriend, but she still didn't need to kiss him! As Helia walked back across the room for the hundredth time, he suddenly stopped and walked over to me. I froze, not daring to believe it. Helia sat down on the bed next to me. He was so close I could hear his heartbeat. I began to blush as he suddenly spoke.

"Flora, I'm sorry about what happened today. Imogen isn't my girlfriend as you can see, and she was just trying to protect me, I'm sorry for how messed up it is. Are you able to tell me what you wanted to say earlier?" Helia's concerned voice filled my ears and I opened my mouth to tell him. And then suddenly I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell him.

"Helia, it doesn't matter. Thank you anyway" I said, standing up and walking into the bathroom.

 **Helia POV:**

As I watched Flora walk into the bathroom, I thought to myself. It made no sense, why wouldn't she tell me what she had to say? Suddenly I saw a tangible trace of a blush on her face. Then I realized... Flora was upset about Imogen because she thought I was single... As I stood up and headed back to the window, a plan began to form in my mind. In just a few days we would be heading on our annual road trip up north to our favourite skiing resort in Scotland. That seemed like the perfect time to put my plan in action. As I headed out onto the plank to grab the last box, I glanced at Flora. My plan had to work.

 **Flora POV:**

As I climbed into bed, Helia left the room presumably for the last box of his things. It still seemed strange that he needed to take so much stuff with him each way, but I didn't complain. I was starting to get used to all the weird things now. Suddenly, Miele walked into my room.

"Flora, Imogen's been in the bathroom for ages and I really need to go to the toilet" She said, her face growing red.

"Go ahead Miele. I'm going to sleep now, so just head back when you're done" I said whilst smiling at her.

"Thanks Flora!" she sighed whilst looking relieved and rushing into the bathroom. I then pulled the covers over my shoulders and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Miele POV:**

As I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door, I pulled out my walkie-talkie and whispered into it.

"Agent M to Agent F, over?"

"Agent F to Agent M, message received, over!" came Freya's reply. A wicked grin formed on my face as I unlocked the door cautiously and peered out. As planned, Flora was fast asleep and in the silence I heard the plank creaking, signalling Helia's return. I quickly headed back into the bathroom and hid in the bath/shower behind the curtain. Phase One was starting now.

"Agent F, the target is entering the area" I whispered to Freya as I heard Helia enter the bathroom, armed with his toothbrush and toothpaste. As he began to brush his teeth, I poked my head out and saw a look of pure concentration on his face. This was a good sign, Freya had told me. She had spied on Helia in the past, and this was normally the signal to show he would say his thoughts out loud. I grinned to myself as Helia finished brushing his teeth and then put his hands on the sink as he looked into the water swirling down the drain. Suddenly he walked out of the room! I gasped in shock. I couldn't believe it. He was going to say something! In a daze I tiptoed to the door and poked my head out. That moment it happened.

Helia bent down and kissed Flora on the lips.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I couldn't move. Helia had kissed Flora! It made no sense! And then Helia broke the kiss. He looked at Flora peacefully sleeping and then the second thing happened. He said it.

"Flora, I love you"

 **Sorry to be so evil and leave you lot on a cliffhanger, but there you have it! Go ahead and send me your theories and suggestions, I love to hear them! I know the story's moving on a bit fast, but I know that if it were me, I would prefer to have it set out like this. I promise, all will be revealed soon, so just stay tuned for more coming tomorrow! Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Emotions Bloom

**Hi guys, I am so sorry to be so late again, I've had lots to do this Summer, between painting/sorting my house out to going on music courses, I've barely had a spare moment to write! You guys have all been really supportive of this story so I have to thank you all!**

 **Also, I got a review saying that this story is a rip off of Second Chances. I'm sorry if this story feels like that, it was never my intention to do that. From now on all my ideas will be mine only, so I hope you like them!**

 **Also, because I am a huge ML fan (hence why Unmasking The Truth exists), I have recently been reading TLATB and so, this chapter features something a little more grown up. If you enjoy this new type of writing then let me know, I'll see what I can do to make this story allow that, but if not then I'll go back to normal.**

 **Anyway, with that said, enjoy Chapter 7!**

Miele stood staring at Helia with her jaw on the floor. How was this happening?! She ducked back into the bathroom as Helia turned to go back to his side of the room, and once the coast was clear, she tiptoed swiftly back to her room. As her pale door shut silently behind her, she exhaled softly. She still couldn't believe what had happened. As she inhaled again, she suddenly remembered Freya still on the walkie-talkie.

"Hey Freya, come in, are you still there?"

"Yes Miele, all clear here" came Freya's static-filled response.

"Did you hear what happened?" Miele whispered and as she waited for the reply, her heart stood still. What if she was the only one to witness Helia's true feelings towards Flora?

"No, I didn't. Why? What happened?" the reply came into the silence. A minute passed. Then...

"Miele? I-"

"Nothing happened Freya, Helia just went over to his side of the room without saying or doing anything"

As she said those words, she turned the walkie-talkie off, and buried it under her pillow.

 _This is my secret now_ , she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As she stared into Helia's eyes, he bent down and kissed her. The kiss was so tender and soft, Flora had never dreamed of a kiss so soft. The touch of his lips on hers made a moan escape from her, and as she realized, she flushed a pretty shade of pink. However, Helia just ignored this, and gently slid his hands around her slim waist, holding her close to him, never wanting to let go. Then he moved one of his hands up to her cheek and caressed it gently. Flora closed her eyes, and sighed happily. This was bliss. She never wanted it to end. She wanted-

The alarm clock buzzing jerked Flora awake. As her green eyes focused, she let out a whine of disappointment and sadness. That had been the best dream. And then she felt ashamed of herself for dreaming such a shameful thing. She tried not to think about it and turned her head to the real life Helia who had just left the bathroom.

"Good dream?" he asked, his eyes looking right through Flora, making her blush.

"Y-yeah, shame it was only a dream though" she smiled through her now red cheeks.

"Maybe it'll happen one day, you never know" Helia smiled back as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yes Helia. Maybe one day you'll finally notice me," Flora sighed and lay back on her bed. She wanted to embed that memory in her mind forever.

* * *

Stella Solaria was not a girl who was used to waiting. As she waited by the door to Flora's house, she felt like screaming. Flora was 10 minutes late, which was very unlike her, and as Stella's phone's clock showed another minute had passed, the now furious blonde hammered on the door.

As the door opened and Yasmin's smiling face looked at Stella, the former's smile slid off her face like jelly and quickly stood back and let the latter in. Flora was on her way downstairs with Helia, Miele and Freya when she saw Stella storm into the house. One look at her best friend's face and Flora had covered her ears, which was just in time for Stella chose that exact moment to scream.

'FLORA ROSE LYNPHEA, YOU ARE 10 MINUTES LATE!"

Flora quickly took her chance to speak as Stella paused to get her breath back. Helia, on the other hand just looked at the two small girls and all three of them walked back upstairs to avoid the din coming from Stella.

"Stella, it was an accident! I'm so sorry!" Flora whispered before Stella was screaming again.

"YOU HAVE NEVER EVER BEEN LATE! NOT EVEN ONCE! FLORA, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! JUST BECAUSE YOU MOVED IN WITH YOUR CRUSH DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN DITCH ME!"

"Stella please! I'm sorry!" Flora had tears running down her face as she ran past Stella, threw open the door, and ran, sobbing as she went.

* * *

Meanwhile, Helia hadn't been able to avoid the caterwauling voice that was Stella's. As soon as he heard the word "crush", his whole body went numb. He couldn't believe it. There was no way someone as kind and sensitive as Flora would like him, especially after Imogen's outburst back at school that day. He assumed he'd just been imagining it, but one part of him had his hopes up. Just in case. Then he heard Flora sobbing and her running out of the door, and he knew he had to do something.

"Miele, Freya, let's go. We have to find Flora!" he said, as he ran down the stairs two at a time, "Stella, you're coming too!"

The blonde just looked at him and nodded, tears falling onto her cheeks as well. She felt awful, but in that moment she knew she had to put Flora before herself, and fix what she'd done wrong.

Four people ran through the door, screaming Flora's name as it started to rain.

 **That's it for this chapter! I'm sorry that it's a cliffhanger and I'm sorry that it's kinda on the short side, I did want to make it longer but I also don't want to go too fast with the story. I was planning for this story to be quite long, maybe 15 chapters but I don't think it'll reach that now. I think this story might end up with only ten chapters I'm afraid, but I promise that the last chapter will be the longest I've ever written and it will be all for you guys! Meanwhile, I'm going to start up some new stories! Two of them will be Winx and the third shall be Miraculous Ladybug themed. I've kinda given up on Unmasking The Truth, I think I'll just leave it as a one shot and then get started on my new ideas. Also, I think I might give this story a sequel! I know, it sounds a lot like Second Chances, and yes, there are several similarities, but it's only due to the fact that I love Second Chances (and pretty much all of that author's work, she's so funny!) and this was meant to be based off it, but if it's too similar I'm really sorry. I was just so inspired by it that I got carried away. However, don't worry, I'll make sure that my newer stories are completely my own ideas! Thank you for reading! You can leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter if you want! Bye!**


End file.
